Furniture
Common Sets Rustic Set- Everyone gains +5 DEF. * Windmill- Makes you want to play mini golf. (+1 AGI) Can be bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Smile. * Barrels- Filled with odds and ends. (+1 ATK) Can be bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Smile. * Boring Table- Perfect for a boring dinner. (+1 MDF) * Tree Stump- Formerly a regular old tree. (+1 DEF) Kiddy Set- Everyone gains +5 AGI. * Alphablocks- Makes spelling fun! (+1 AGI) Can be bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Legato. * Stuffed Hippo- Extra big for cuddling. (+1 MAT) Can be bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Legato. * Toy Box- Unfortunately, this one is empty. (+1 LUK) * Rocking Horse- Technically no horse power. (+1 DEF) Futuristic Set- Everyone gains +5 MAT. * Mainframe- Capable of serious computing.(+1 MAT) * Quince-3- Your very own robotic butler! (+1 DEF) * Hologram- Creates an image in 3-D space. (+1 MDF) * Containment Pod- The ooze has been power washed out. (+1 LUK) Funky Set- Everyone gains +5 LUK. * Beanbag Chair- Long-term use may cause spinal misalignment. (+1 DEF) * Lava Lamp- Possibly powered by magic. (+1 ATK) * Peace Sign- Meant to lay forgotten in your yard. (+1 MDF) * Hot Tub- Smells like cigarette smoke. (+1 LUK) Space Set- Everyone gains +5 MDF. * Moon- Made of special bouncy polymer blend, not cheese. (+1 ATK) * Space Ship- Now you just need some jet fuel... (+1 AGI) * Astronaut- Not very talkative for some reason. (+1 MAT) * Satellite- Maybe it's broadcasting Jonathon Bear's show. (+1 MDF) Medieval Set- Everyone gains +5 ATK. * Sword in the Stone- Can't pull this one out, can you, boy king? (+1 ATK) * Suit of Armor- Too heavy to be practical. (+1 DEF) * Chess Piece- Not worth actually playing; Dad doesn't hold back. (+1 LUK) * Hero Statue- Statue of a great adventurer. (+1 MAT) High-End Set- Everyone gains +3 to all stats. * Classy Table- Perfect for a classy diner. (+1 ATK) * Classy Painting- Makes you feel contemplative. (+1 AGI) * Classy Vase- This will brighten up the living room. (+1 MDF) * Classy Lamp- It's not THAT classy... (+1 LUK) Monster Sets Scaly Set- 15% chance to evade all attacks. * Fishbones - Retrieved from a Murk's third stomach. (+2 DEF) * Great White Chair - The teeth are a bit much... (+2 ATK) * Snake Hatrack - Perfect for various hats worn by various snakes. (+2 MAT) * Vanity Mirror - A must-have for the self-absorbed. (+2 LUK) * Colorful Lamp - Careful to not cut yourself on the right angles. (+2 MDF) Girly Set- Everyone gains +10 ATK and MAT. * Coffee Maker - Helga drinks three cups every morning. (+2 AGI) * Dolly - Sometimes its head turns to follow your movement. (+2 MAT) * Beach Ball - C-could you g-get this one, Punch? (+2 LUK) * Love Seat - Coils around you for maximum comfort. (+2 MDF) * High-Heel Shoe - Super fashionable, super expensive. (+2 ATK) Gym Set- Everyone gains +25% chance to counter physical attacks. * Punching Bag - Can take Buck's mean right hook with ease. (+2 ATK) * Barbell - For that bulked-up summer body. (+2 DEF) * Treadmill - Static electricity crackles as you run on it. (+2 AGI) * Stationary Bike - Too comical to properly exercise on. (+2 MDF) * Beefcake - I guess this is supposed to inspire you to work out? (+2 LUK) Gross Set- Everyone's normal attacks cause Sticky. * Ladybug Wardrobe - Filled with clothes; might rest on an oversized flower. (+2 DEF) * Pile of Goo - Viscous slime of unknown origin. (+2 MDF) * Spider Table - Perfect for a dinner of bugs. (+2 MAT) * Fish Heads - Dad says some people eat these. (+2 AGI) * Toilet - Hasn't been cleaned since the 70s. (+2 LUK) Creepy Set- Everyone gains 25% chance to reflect magical attacks. * Pumpkin TV - Only shows footage of screeching ghouls. (+2 MAT) * Coffin - Smells like WAY too much perfume. (+2 DEF) * Blood Bucket - Well, got to store all this blood SOMEWHERE. (+2 ATK) * Bat Chair - Capable of flight and echolocation. (+2 AGI) * Uncomfortable Couch - Seriously, who would sit on this? (+2 MDF) Fruity Set- Everyone gains +10 DEF and MDF. * Apple Clock - Daily alarm reminds you to eat an apple (+2 MAT) * Watermelon Fridge - Big enough to fit several watermelons, actually. (+2 DEF) * Strawberry Bomb - Blows up the room with sweet goodness. (+2 AGI) * Pineapple Drawers - A little too prickly; Smells tropical. (+2 ATK) * Banana Phone - Can be used to contact various primates. (+2 MDF) Fuzzy Set- Everyone gains +15 AGI. * Stuffed Skitter - Made from synthetic materials. (+2 AGI) * Paw Chair - Like sitting on a high five. (+2 ATK) * Maneki-Neko - Provides wealth to your home or business. (+2 LUK) * Cat Clock - All hands point to death. (+2 MAT) * Raccoon Bin - Digging through this is Molly's secret shame. (+2 DEF) Weird Set- Everyone gains 3% MP regen and loses 5% HP regen * Big Cheese - Nice, stinky, swamp cheese. (+2 MAT) * Rainbow - Wait, where has this been... (+2 LUK) * Fossil - These skeletons use to be everywhere? Scary! (+2 DEF) * Power Core - Even this back-up core can power a home for weeks. (+2 ATK) * Abstract Art - Looks like...something. What do you think? (+2 MDF) Rare Sets Floral Set- Everyone gains 5% HP regen. * Rose Table- Perfect for a dinner of soil,water, and sunshine. (+3 ATK) * Lilypad- Maybe Mr. Marvelous can live on this. (+3 MDF) * Daisy- This one is significantly larger than average. (+3 LUK) * Happy Little End Table- Won't stop laughing. (+3 MAT) * Floral Vase- Now you have one of your own! (+3 AGI) * Still Life- You can almost smell the flowers in this painting. (+3 MDF) Musical Set- Everyone gains 20% steal rate * Harp - Unlike Harply, this just sits there. (+3 MAT) * Guitar - Magic strings prevent this from going out of tune. (+3 ATK) * Speaker Cabinet - Loudens quiet sounds. (+3 MDF) * Drum Kit - An expensive tool for annoying your family. (+3 DEF) * Staff Paper - Contains half a magic song said to cure baldness. (+3 LUK) * Treble Clef - A huge clef for a huge score. (+3 AGI) Spooky Set- Everyone gains +10% critical rate * Screaming Face - The constant screaming is more annoying than scary. (+3 MAT) * Jack O'Lantern - Just like the one you carved for Halloween! (+3 MDF) * Guillotine - I dare you to put your hand in it... (+3 ATK) * Severed Hand - Every time you look at it, it seems to move closer. (+3 LUK) * Slaughter Table - Not perfect for any dinner at all. (+3 AGI) * Iron Maiden - Locked up tight. Something scratches the inner walls. (+3 DEF) Pixel Set- Everyone gains 25% more experience points and Jimmy gains 25% more imagination experience. * Treasure Chest- Filled with really blocky gold. (+3 LUK) * Weapon Rack- Makes more sense in a castle. Oh well! (+3 ATK) * Throne- Now you can play as a king! (+3 DEF) * Tree- From a scenic countryside to your playroom. (+3 MDF) * Fountain- The water's a little scratchy going down. (+3 AGI) * King- He seems kind of lost... (+3 MAT) Geometric Set- Everyone's skills cost 20% less MP * Cube - What does it do? Why is it here? (+3 DEF) * Pyramid - Complete with a tiny pharaoh inside. (+3 MAT) * Happiness Sphere - Constantly says, "You will be happy." (+3 LUK) * Fish Tank - Complete with two fish (and one fish). (+3 MDF) * Ink Blot - Reveals your psyche. (+3 ATK) * Spinning Top - Wow, look at it go! (+3 AGI) Modern Set- Items are 25% more effective * Elegant Ice Swan - Somehow doesn't melt. (+3 DEF) * Skyscraper - This detailed model was used for city planning. (+3 ATK) * Drafting Table - Perfect for a dinner of pretzels and late-night coffee. (+3 MDF) * Sculpture - Don't look at the price tag... (+3 LUK) * Mid-size Sedan - Seems more like a compact car. (+3 AGI) * Plasma Television - You can't change the channel. Where's the remote? (+3 MAT) Mystical Set- Everyone gains +20 to all stats * Easter Island Statue - Mainly just scowls at everyone. (+3 DEF) * Voodoo Mask - Whispered Curses can be heard around it. (+3 MAT) * Holy Grail - Drinking from this is said to give eternal youth. (+3 MDF) * Stonehenge - Just part of the Stonehenge, which is okay I guess... (+3 LUK) * Totem - A carved effigy of two mischievous gods. (+3 ATK) * Sarcophagus - An expensive mummy receptacle. (+3 AGI) Other * Slab of Beef- Unsanitary! (+4 ATK) * Bookshelf- Filled with lengthy books that are hard to read. (+4 MAT) * Framed Butterfly- The butterfly is fastened inside by a few pins. (+4 MDF) * Box Fan- Fun to talk into! (+4 AGI) * Dice- Giant novelty dice used for giant novelty yahtzee. (+4 LUK) Can be bought at the arcade in Shinryu. * Pet Turtle- You'll need at least one more for a proper stack. (+4 DEF) * Bronze Jimmy- It's you... only bronze! (Works to complete any common set.) Gained after defeating the ghost Beach Babe in Bonita Vista. * Silver Jimmy- A second-place Jimmy is still a good one. (Works to complete any monster set.) Gained after helping Timothy Mouse finish his adventures. * Gold Jimmy- It's amazing, but... let's melt it down into bars! (Works to complete any rare set.) * Robotic Super Jimmy - Complete with built-in toaster oven. (Works to complete any non-hidden set.) * Marvelous Statue- Exudes an almost ominous aura of failure. (-10 LUK) Secret Sets Gallery- Everyone gains +25 MAT. * Classy Painting * Abstract Art * Still Life * Ink Blot * Framed Butterfly Animal Friends- Jonathon gains +100 ATK. * Stuffed Hippo * Stuffed Skitter * Maneki-neko * Fish Tank * Elegant Ice Swan * Pet Turtle Ample Seating- Everyone gains +30 to all stats. * Beanbag Chair * Great White Chair * Love Seat * Toilet * Bat Chair * Uncomfortable Couch * Paw Chair * Throne Top Tables- Everyone gains +5% MP regen. * Boring Table * Classy Table * Spider Table * Rose Table * Happy Little End Table * Slaughter Table * Drafting Table Well Lit- Everyone gains +15 Luck * Lava Lamp * Colorful Lamp * Classy Lamp * Jack o' Lantern Stone Mason- Everyone gains +25 DEF and +25 MDF (be aware of the -10 luk from mysterious statue) * Hero Statue * Easter Island Head * Sculpture * Marvelous Statue Strange Buffet- Everyone gains +2% HP regen and +1% MP Regen * Big Cheese * Coffee Maker * Slab of Beef * Fish Heads Waterlogged- Everyone gains +25 AGI * Lilypad * Hot Tub * Holy Grail * Fountain * Fish Tank Weaponized- Everyone gains +15 ATK * Weapon Rack * Sword in the Stone * Strawberry Bomb * Guillotine It's People- Everyone gains +10 to all stats * Beefcake * Dolly * King * Astronaut * Severed Hand Recommendations 1. Completing The Ultimate Construction is highly recommended. You will be rewarded with an upgrade for your Clubhouse: a second floor with 6 extra slots for furniture. 2. The best pieces of furniture are Jimmy's statues. In spite of not giving bonus points by themselves, they complete any set of their respective category, replacing any missing piece (like a "wild card"). The best part of them is that they can replace one piece of furniture of every set you want to complete in the Clubhouse simultaneously. For example: Common sets have 4 pieces each. With a Bronze Jimmy, you would only need 3 pieces to complete any common set. If you have 3 pieces of the Kiddy Set and 3 pieces of the Rustic Set, your Bronze Jimmy will complete both sets. Try different combinations. If you have 14 furniture slots (see recommendation #1), here are some optimal builds to take advantage of Jimmy's statues: * 1 Bronze Jimmy + 1 Robotic Super Jimmy + 12 Common pieces (2 pieces of 6 different Common sets) =6 Common set bonuses * 1 Silver Jimmy + 1 Robotic Super Jimmy + 12 Monster pieces (3 pieces of 4 different Monster sets) =4 Monster set bonuses * 1 Gold Jimmy + 1 Robotic Super Jimmy + 12 Monster pieces (4 pieces of 3 different Monster sets) =3 Rare set bonuses 3. Choose independant bonuses and complete sets bonuses according to your gameplay style. Offensive? Choose +ATK and +MAT buffs. Defensive? Choose +DEF and +MDEF bonuses. Endurance? +HP/MP regens are for you. Try different styles if your are traveling through a level or facing a difficult boss battle. Category:Item Category:Special Item Category:Furniture